


A Destiel Shipper's Troubled Life

by LinkyChan, waywardhorse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Destiel Smut Brigade, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Possible Threesome, Reader-Insert, Smut, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyChan/pseuds/LinkyChan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardhorse/pseuds/waywardhorse
Summary: A little fanfiction I started writing for waywardhorse (aka co creator).-=~|+|~=-Reader is an incredible Destiel fan, but her day to day life with the boys can come in between from time to time. Not to mention, she also has a HUGE crush on Dean.Ps: I'm french so sorry if the grammar isn't the best.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer night and the boys had left the hotel room for a hunt as always. Of course, Sam didn’t know you borrowed his laptop every time he was gone and had known even less about how you used it by yourself. You weren’t as freaky as Becky with your shipping (I mean what the hell… Wincest?), but still, you liked some nice smutty Destiel. The only problem was, the boys were coming home earlier and earlier every night and your little fantasies couldn’t come to an end. Even worse, Dean and Cas were with you 24/7… How could that not affect your shipping? Every little touch they had, every cute scene that happened day after day… Hell, you even thought about filming some of it and start a Youtube channel! Anyway, you didn’t have much time left before they came back, and you quickly saved your piece of art in your secret folder that Sam never managed to find.

As you opened Tumblr to look at some nice fanart, you heard the Impala’s engine purr as Dean (because we all know he’s the one to drive) parked Baby close to the entrance. You quickly closed the tab and put the laptop back to its place, totally forgetting about the history. The boys entered the room, coats full of blood since they left with their FED outfit (and Cas always had his trusty trench coat of course). Your (y/e/c) eyes opened wide when you saw Dean’s opened wounds pretty much everywhere on his body. As you were the nurse in this room and also Dean’s #1 fan, you got your emergency backpack in less than 2 seconds and headed to the bathroom, waiting for him. He looked at you and sat on the toilet, smiling the warmest of all smiles. You started disinfecting the wounds with the bottle of whiskey left on the table and Dean finally spoke. ‘’You know, you don’t have to do this for us. You don’t owe us anything.’’ You stared back at him with the biggest ‘’Are you fudging kidding me’’ look on your face. ‘’Dean, you know I do this to help you guys and absolutely love every bit of it.’’, you answer as you look down at Dean’s badly injured arm.

Just as you were about to tell him everything was fixed, you heard what you hope you’d never hear in your life. ‘’Dean! I totally forgot to tell you. I found a case before we left and I really think we should check it out tomorrow… Lemme find it in my browser history-‘’, you cut Sam with the biggest gasp you’ve ever let out of your mouth EVER. Your (y/e/c) eyes were filled with fear and Dean immediately took his gun, trying to find what scared you so much, but you already left his side and grabbed Sam to talk to him. You closed the door quickly behind you and stared at Sam’s wide eyes. ‘’What’s wrong (y/n)?’’. ‘’Don’t you dare look in your history Sam. You’re going to regret it.’’. He looked away and back at you like if he was scared someone else could be listening. ‘’Did you watch porn on my laptop (y/n)?’’, he said hesitantly. Your eyes grew big and your hand left his arm, only to leave a red mark on his cheek and awkwardness in the air. You ran back inside and locked the door behind you, leaving Sam trying to lock pick the room and you enough time to delete what you didn’t want him to see.

It only took a couple of days of insecurities and doubt from Sam to finally find what you were hiding in his laptop’s folders. Cas and Dean probably forgot what you did a couple nights past, but Sam definitely didn’t forget, as proven by his request to see you outside when you were done with your shower. ‘’Look (y/n), I- I found something in my computer and I want you to be honest.’’, Sam said as he looked around to see if Dean was coming back or even if Cas would be appearing anytime soon. You looked around too, just to be sure, and looked back at him. ‘’Look, I know what you might think. You probably think I’m a psycho shipping her friends together, but I would never do that in real life okay? I want to tell you something but… It’s a secret okay?’’. You didn’t even wait for his answer and already continued. ‘’I like Dean a lot okay? Like a lot, lot. Aaaaand… I guess it’s just a fantasy of mine to see them together you know?’’. He looked back at you like he looked at every crazy person he asked questions to before and nodded slowly. Trying to escape the situation, you simply patted him on the shoulder, smiled and headed back inside to continue cleaning up the bunker where all of you moved the same day.

Only 3 hours later, you were already interrupted from your book by a confused (and adorable) Cas as well as a kind of furious (and hot) Dean. Sam followed both of them; his I-don’t-know-what-to-do-please-forgive-me look on his face. Just before you could open your mouth, Dean had already dropped the laptop on your bed with the fanfiction you were writing wide open for everyone to see. ‘’What the hell is this (y/n)?’’. You looked furiously at Sam and finally understood he told him everything because ‘’he’s blood y’know’’. After you let the frustration towards Sam go, you finally looked into Dean’s eyes. ‘’What do you want me to say?’’, you answer as you look at Cas, a sad look on his face. You thought he’d be disappointed in you but he simply puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder, making him jump a bit. ‘’You shouldn’t be that harsh with her Dean. She was simply trying to show you how she felt about us being in a relationship.’’. You looked at the angel with a confused look on your face and finally realised. Sam looked as surprised as you and Dean was even more pissed now that Cas opened his damn mouth again. The both of them left to talk, leaving you and Sam alone. ‘’Well… guess you were right all along (y/n).’’ He left the room and you ended up alone, waiting for someone to come back. Figuring out that no one would interrupt you again; you decided it’d be better to give up on your book for the night and head to bed, too tired to think about anything else than this.

As it’s been happening to you for the past week you were AGAIN interrupted, this time, by a knock on the door. You didn’t bother and simply ignored it, but was quickly surprised by someone lying down next to you which made you draw the knife from your bedside table. You felt a gentle hand on your wrist and heard a simple whisper from behind you, ‘’Don’t worry… it’s just me’’. Dean’s soft voice surprised you and made you blush a bright red, feeling his firm hands on your hips as well as his hardening erection in the lower part of your back. ‘’Dean, that’s a bit awkward I can feel your-‘’, you said just before he cut you off with his raspy and needy voice. ‘’I know (y/n), Sam didn’t only tell me about… the thing. He also told me about what you confessed the other day.’’ Your (y/e/c) eyes fell shut in disappointment towards Sam who simply could not hold a secret to himself. However, you didn’t get much time to think since Dean was already on top of you, letting his thumb slide across your lower lip. You withdrew your breath after the realization and slipped your hands behind his neck, whispering back. ‘’Dean, what are you going to do about your… relationship?’’. You looked away and tried to figure it out in your head. ‘’I thought you would have noticed by now, but I’m bisexual (y/n) and Cas just happens to be my friends with benefits you know?’’, he says as he grabs your chin to gaze into your eyes. You look back at him and pull yourself a little closer to him to whisper in his ear. ‘’Wow, getting hip, old man.’’ He looks back at you with his I-Act-Hurt-But-Am-Not-Really face and presses his body against yours even tighter. ‘’Who’s the old one now uh?’’, he murmurs. You’d never think you two would get to this but he finally presses his lips against yours, slowly easing his hand down to your pyjama shorts. You slowly move your hips, panting louder and louder as the air gets thicker and your need becomes so powerful you actually grab his hands yourself. You’d never think you were able to do that and you just did, leaving the Winchester’s face surprised at your initiative. You couldn’t care less about his expression at the moment and simply grabbed his face in-between your hands to pull him into a deep and sensual kiss, leaving your entire body tingling for his touch. Your needs were quickly fulfilled when you felt his hand making its way back down your body, all the way under your top to take it off. It wasn’t long until the both of you were left naked, sweaty and heavily panting for any molecule of pure air left in the room that was now even hotter than it already was. You could feel his manhood push against your pelvis now soaked in precum and your own fluids, only making you more and more excited. Your impatience made you do the first move, pushing him to finally be on top. It was never like you to take over, but you were tired of waiting after Mr. Pretty Eyes over here. You took his hands to put them on your hips and finally eased him into you, feeling every inch getting deeper and deeper. It didn’t take you long before you finally started to move up and down his shaft, making him close his eyes and throw his head back. You took the opportunity to bend down and suck on his neck, all the way down to his collarbone, feeling his 3-days-old beard against your soft skin. You knew you’d leave a hickey, but that was for Castiel to see. They may still be friends, but Dean wasn’t only Cas’s, he was yours too now. Dean quickly brought you back to reality when he grabbed your ass and lifted you slowly, just enough to tease. You finally followed his lead and moved faster and faster, but he stopped you in your growing desire and flipped you under him again, just to move even harder and deeper into you, making you moan. You tried to stop remembering how many people were actually in the bunker and how late it was, but gave up when Dean whispered in your ear. ‘’Scream my name (y/n), scream it just for me.’’ You gave up everything that held you back from that sweet release and howled his name at the top of your lungs. You felt him fill you entirely, followed by his hot cum deep inside of you. Completely out of energy, you finally fell asleep in the warmth of his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel might be adorable, it's getting kinda annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there isn't much happening... I have a really good idea for chapter 3, but I didn't fit it in the 2nd chapter because I really wanted to show Dean didn't only have one relationship. Anyway, the next chapter will be really good! ;w;

After what felt like the best night of sleep you’ve ever had, you also got the most confusing morning you’ve ever had. You didn’t even have the time to open your eyes before you could hear moans and the bed from the other room ramming against your bedroom wall. You never thought Sam would bring another girl, even less Cas. You were right in your hesitance; neither Sam nor Cas brought any girl home. You could clearly hear two manly voices now that you were slowly waking up as your curiousness grew even bigger which made you draw your clothes from the floor and put them back on.

You made sure to be really quiet when you opened and closed your door and sneakily tip toed to the room next to you. The voices grew louder, but it wasn’t enough to hear who was actually behind it… So you leaned against the door. Of course that would have been fine in any other case, but OF COURSE the door wasn’t closed all the way and you just flopped on the ground when the door opened. Well, at least you had an answer to your question! You lifted your eyes from the floor to see Dean, dick deep in Cas’ ass and clearly shocked at what had just happened. ‘’Damnit (y/n), were you spying on us?!’’, Dean yelled as he pulled out of the Angel and covered both of them with the light blanket. You chocked on the idea that it would have clearly been your type to spy on them and write a new chapter about that, but simply looked at the both of them. ‘’No Dean, I’m not that intense, calm down. I wouldn’t have popped up like that if you guys weren’t ramming the bed on the wall and waking me up.’’, you said in an accusing tone. ‘’Right, I’m sorry we woke you up (y/n). Can we just… finish now?’’, Dean apologized with a blush across his cheeks. You couldn’t help yourself but look at Castiel who was now looking at Dean with worry. ‘’I don’t get it, Dean. I thought you said you’d be okay with her watch-‘’, the naïve angel said before Dean cut him off, a hand over his mouth. Your eyes widened a bit at the thought and you escaped the room quickly, hoping to escape the awkwardness Cas had now provoked for the both of you. Sleep wouldn’t find its way back to you even if you tried to go back to bed, so you braced yourself and headed to the kitchen to make everyone some apologetic breakfast. Pancakes were your forte, so you got all the ingredients and made some bomb Nutella/Banana/Strawberry pancakes with some whipped cream on top. If you weren’t a hunter, you probably would have worked at iHops as the top breakfast chef. Anyway, it wasn’t the time to think about your kitchen professional fantasies. Carefully placing the plates on the table, you yelled at the guys that breakfast was served. It didn’t take long until Sam sat at the table. The duo joined soon after, still rocking their new hair style you now called: ‘’Morning Sex with an angel’’. Sam didn’t seem to look surprised at the both of them walking next to each other with that face and that incredible hair, which kind of surprised you. I mean, he probably knew Dean was bisexual… but him and Cas? In any case, they all seemed too hungry to care, except Cas who didn’t need to eat. He just looked at you, cheeks red from his embarrassing moment from earlier. After all the plates were empty, you got a thank you from Sam and a kiss on the cheek from Dean which made you blush a little as Castiel was still next to him. You were a little bit surprised at his lack of reaction, but told yourself he was probably used to it and simply shrugged it off. It wasn’t until later when Sam and Dean were doing research for a new case that the angel approached you on your way back to your room. ‘’(Y/N), I really don’t think Dean would appreciate me talking about his feelings for you without his permission, but I must say that he has strong feelings and a lot of affection towards you. I believe that he would like to introduce you to-‘’, Cas said just before getting interrupted. ‘’Speaking of the Devil!’’, you exclaimed as Dean walked next to the both of you. He seemed a bit off, maybe he was scared of what his other companion was about to tell you? In any case, you would probably learn what he wanted to say later anyway, so you simply ignored it. ‘’Hey! (Y/N), I think Sam needs help with the case.’’, Dean exclaimed rather loudly. Your eyebrows met in confusion and the look left your face after you realized the both of them were probably heading to the older Winchester’s bedroom. You didn’t bother to ask more questions and walked up to Sam, sitting in a comfortable chair next to him.

‘’Let me guess… Dean told you I needed you so he could go fuck with Cas?’’, the younger brother said. Well, now you knew he was informed about the situation. ‘’With how many times they do ‘it’ everyday, Castiel should be renamed ‘Nasty-el’…’’, Sam said with a small smile on the corner of his mouth. You snorted at the incredible pun and thought to yourself, ‘ _Oh man I should soooo post that on Tumblr’._ You were quickly brought back to reality when a huge bang was heard throughout the bunker… and another one… and another one… Okay, they were being really loud now. You looked over at the Winchester sat next to you with a look of despair and got two pair of headphones for the both of you, as well as your laptop to start working on your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading even if it was a bit boring! <3


	3. Three's For Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

The work from the night before drained you completely out of energy and the night of rest was greatly appreciated. The two boys stopped their cacophony when you gently knocked on the door to tell them you were headed to bed. It was a kind gesture from them, but you were still curious as to what Cas had tried to tell you the day before. This morning was rather silent compared to the previous one and waking up was much easier. Even if the complete lack of any sound was nice, it still brought confusion to you. Normally, mornings were filled with curse words as Dean hit his toes on a piece of furniture and Cas hurried to find him to cure his now hurt ego. After multiple explanations given to the angel, he still didn’t understand the simplest principles of ‘’toe-stubbing’’. In any case, that wasn’t the point. The bunker you called home was simply too silent for your taste and exploring the debts of silence was your only valuable option.

After a good couple of minutes spent looking for your companions, you were surprised to find nothing but the sounds of harsh drops of water and soft moans coming from the bathroom. You knew you should simply ignore it and go back to your research, but the simple thoughts of what could be happening behind this door brought certain fluids to find their way down your folds. The feeling was too nice for you to ignore and the options were forgotten as soon as you gently knocked against the door. You thought the soft sounds would stop when you knocked… but they didn’t. You were hesitant as to if you should knock again or simply open the door and maybe fall on another embarrassing situation. You figured the second option was your only good one left after the tried to knock harder and were left unanswered again. You gently twisted the doorknob and entered the room, only to see Dean, head pressed against the shower wall and hand firmly gripping his own shaft. The image made your core throb and your folds drip, letting your sweet fluids slowly run down your thighs. You let a gentle sigh escape your lips and tried to stay silent, but the next breath was too much. You saw Dean’s eyes turn towards you and an embarrassed look creep on his face as he hurried and tried to hide himself with a towel. You quickly turned around and closed the door behind you. ‘’I’m sorry Dean.. I didn’t mean to walk in on you like that. You weren’t answering after the knocks and no one else is home.’’, you said when you heard the water stop. ‘’Look (y/n), I have to talk to you about something. I’ve been thinking about it way too much and I know Cas was trying to tell you, but I wanted to ask you myself.’’, you heard through the door. You hummed in approval and left, leaving the Winchester in the bathroom. It didn’t take long until he reappeared and sat in front of you at one of the tables. You could see he didn’t have time to attend to his unfinished business before he sat down. It was kind of hot… but now wasn’t the time to think about Dean’s boner.

‘’Look (y/n), I know we only did stuff once, but I enjoyed it and…’’, he took a deep breath and looked down at the table. ‘’I wanted to know if you would mind reliving that experience with Cas too.’’, he finally said. Confusion first made its way into your face, now followed closely by surprise. ‘’Do you mean… Cas and I? Or…’’ ‘’No, the three of us.’’, Dean interrupted. The thought was first unsettling and became more and more arousing as you thought of it. It’s not like the angel wasn’t hot! And the Winchester certainly wasn’t either or else you probably wouldn’t have fallen for him that fast. Your gaze left his and fell on the table, thoughtful. After all, what could go wrong? ‘’Sure, when do you want to get to it?’’, you asked before looking back at his now reassured eyes.

As soon as you heard the common flutter of wings behind your back, you could see a grin form on his face. Did he plan this? It didn’t matter anyway, the thought was taken from your mind when a pair of powerful hands grabbed your wrists and held them over your head. Dean then nonchalantly made his way towards you, just like a predator would do with his pray. He sat on you, straddling your hips. A small breath escaped your mouth from the weight he put on you and an even bigger one made its way out when he started to kiss your neck slowly. Leaving a trail of kisses and small bites, he made his way from your collar bone to your lips where he sensually kissed you. You tried to slip your tongue past his lips, but he quickly grabbed your jaw and deepened the kiss with his. His scent was filling your nose and so was Cas’. Your thoughts were everywhere. Cas’ free hand making its way down your side and his lips on your neck, Dean’s teeth biting your lower lip, your core throbbing with anticipation. You were slowly losing your mind until the angel snapped his fingers and you realized you were lying down on the older Winchester’s bed. Your vision was blurry, but you could still see the two men kissing at the end of the bed. An unexpected whimper left your lips from the lack of attention, but only Cas made his way to you, pulling something out of his trench coat. Everything moved too quickly, but you were now tied up in some way. You could barely move your arms and legs, but the excitement made its way back to you when you saw a half-naked Dean crawl on top of you. You heard a faint noise and a huge wave of cool air washed over your body. You couldn’t look down as Cas already had his lips pressed onto yours, but you could clearly feel the Winchester’s hot lips brush against your body, starting from the top of your feet to your inner thighs where he started to leave gentle bites. You were trying your best not to press your legs too hard against him, but the sweet feeling was getting more overwhelming by the second. Your now louder moans got even louder when Cas removed his mouth from yours, the powerful sound echoing throughout the room. It didn’t take long until Dean’s mouth found your wet folds and caressed them gently with a small lick. Your attention fell back on the angel when you felt his rough yet gentle hand caress one of your breasts and kissing the other one. You could feel his tender lips brush against your nipple as he began generously sucking on the small spot of skin. You could feel how close you were after every lick left by the Winchester’s tongue, but were left a moaning mess just before you could even come. Your vision was even worse than earlier, but you were able to hear the faint sound of the wrapper and a presence at your entrance. You couldn’t tell who it was until you heard Dean grunt and felt the sweet feeling of his member inside of you. You opened your eyes and looked at Cas, eyes pleading for attention from him. His hand made its way down your body and rested on your clit, gently massaging it. It wasn’t long after the green eyed hunter started to move faster inside of you that you felt yourself tighten around him and his dick get bigger with each thrust. You were so close to that edge and yet you needed even more. It wasn’t until the angel moved his finger faster and pressed his mouth to yours in a flaming kiss that you finally came undone, moaning loudly in Cas’ mouth. It took you a couple of minutes to be able to see clearly again and eventually hear the door slowly opening. ‘’OH MY GOD YOU’RE NAKED.’’, you heard before the door shut loudly. You got up to apologize to the poor Sam who was probably scarred now, but were reminded of the ropes holding you. You quickly looked over at Cas who previously came all over your stomach and he snapped his fingers, letting you free.

That was gonna be hard to explain…


End file.
